Darnetta James/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Darnetta on the Purple Moon Place website. Darnetta's Tiger '' This is my toy tiger, Dove...'' Dove's been with me since crib-time. He looks easy, but inside he's ferocious. If anyone tried to mess with me, Dove would not like it, no way. Some major scratchin' going on, you know? Of course, I'm the only one who sees him for what he is. Real. Darnetta's Ghost Stories '' This is one book you can judge by its cover!'' I love ghost stories. Always have. The more they make my hair stand on end or my teeth chatter, the better I think they are. And this is my very fave book of stories, because it is the scariest of all. But I have to tell you something…there is a real-life story about a ghost at Whistling Pines. It wanders the halls, especially during thunderstorms when the lights are out. One time, when I took this book out of my locker, I swear something slid right across the cover. And my hands were chilled to the bone! I don't mind READING ghost stories - but I'm not sure I want to be IN one! Brrrrr….! Darnetta's California Photos '' We got our photos taken in California...'' Jessie and her dad took me to California with them over the winter holidays. It was the best, especially when we sat on the beach singing harmony on some tunes. We went to the boardwalk and sat in one of those cheezy booths and got our pictures snapped. Not exactly up to MY yearbook quality -- but I like 'em! The more I get to know Jessie, the more I value her friendship! Of course, most people think I'm an ice-cool loner, but it's not true. And who knows? Maybe someday we'll be the hottest singing duo on the scene! Darnetta's Chaz Portrait '' This picture of Chaz will make me kind of famous...'' Chaz asked me to take this photo of him in his b'ball uniform. It's supposed to go into the WPJH athletic awards case down the hall. I tell myself it's just a dumb high school display, it's not like Big Sports magazine or anything…but I'm still kind of dazed by the whole gig. I mean, the yearbook will come and go. But this photo is going to live in that hallway FOREVER! Not to mention that Chaz is kind of a hero around here. Yeah, I know a couple of girls who think he's the WPJH hottie…I could tell you some stories! But not me. I'm immune. So far... Darnetta's Squirrel '' This squirrel was on my path.'' Cute, isn't he? My cousin Carlton says, "Darnetta, squirrels are just rats with big tails!" But I just say, "Carlton, it's lucky for you that I can tell the difference between a squirrel and a rat -- just like I can tell the difference between a weasel and some of my relatives." That always shuts him up for a while. I have actually spent money on peanuts to feed the squirrels where I live. And I would NEVER do that for a rat! Darnetta's Dragonfly '' I used to dream of a dragonfly circus...'' I called it "Deldolpho's Death-Defying Dragonfly Circus." I pretended that my dragonflies did cool tricks, like making loops in the air and walking on tightropes with all their legs. My mom and sister didn't really get it. But I thought it was a great idea when I was younger -- and I still do! Category:Treasures